


Nightmares

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, non canon character name, protective gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: He couldn't shake off the nightmares. Each night they woke him upPart one of the Gorilla Appreciation week 2k19
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I chose a name for him. No I won't change my mind about the name. Yes the nightmares might make reference to Chat Blanc stuff and other nasty things that could have happened but didn't. Read with that in mind.

Gerard woke up shivering again. His eyes darted all over the room as he tried to reorient himself and calm his racing heart, his muscles still tense, ready to spring into action as soon as needed. But there was nothing, as usual. No danger lurking in the darkness.

It was hardly the first time he woke up to these nightmares but they seem to be getting worse. He could never really recall all the details, only the feeling of helplessness and pure terror that gripped him. And one face. Adrien’s face.

The young Agreste had been his responsibility for years now. The problem was his ward had been getting more and more reckless lately. Rebellious. The number of times he had managed to shake him and give him the slip in the past month alone had his heart in a tight fist and somewhere around his throat.

He couldn’t really remember when the nightmares had started but he couldn’t shake them now. Adrien screaming, crying, begging. Dead. Purple bruises and butterflies.Blood. So much blood. Then white. Blue eyes. Silence. The kind of silence that makes you wish for something, anything else. The kind of silence that freezes your blood. He always woke up like he was in danger. He always felt guilt when the fear was gone.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had somehow failed Adrien even though he knew he hadn’t. He couldn’t. He would never fail him.If something ever happened to Adrien Agreste…

He closed his eyes and exhaled, muscles finally relaxing enough, and took another deep breath.He’s just have to be more careful. That’s all. Nothing would happen to Adrien. Not on his watch. He’ll keep his little boy safe and sound. He drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and reviews welcome.


End file.
